Little Favors
by Rhiime
Summary: Small drabbles including Raivis and his little troubles. RussLat, brotherly!love, rated M for later chapters.
1. Unintentional

**These will be just a bunch of one shots, drabbles and ficlets that aren't long enough to be published alone. Most of them will be Russia/IvanxLatvia/Raivis, and some will just be brotherly stuff :3 I love Latvia; he needs more affection~  
So now, I present _Little Favors!  
_Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

_**Little Favors**_

_**

* * *

**_

Once when Raivis was straightening up Ivan's room, he had fallen asleep on the bed.

It wasn't his fault, or an act of purpose. He was just exhausted from the cleaning they had been doing since Russia had pulled out of the war. Not to mention Raivis' own problems with his people and land, his body was shutting down.

He fell sleeping in the spot where Ivan's warmth still occupied the sheets. Everything of Ivan's smelled of Vodka all the time, but he didn't care. It was warm, comfortable and he was sleepy.

When he woke up, he opened his eyes to amethyst orbs looking down on him. Raivis nearly screamed but just lay there, frozen by fear as Ivan's smile stayed on his face like a child's.

"R-russia... Sir… I-I'm s-s-sorry. Please…"

Raivis whimpered when he was grabbed by his shoulders and pulled up violently. Ivan leaned over him, fingers digging into his uniform, likely to leave bruises. Raivis closed his eyes but tried to stop shaking when his captor kissed his neck. He could feel his skin burn; feeling like his face would melt, as Ivan then kissed his forehead, then leaned in to the Baltic's ear.

Hands still gripping his shoulders, the Latvian gulped and closed his eyes tighter. He could feel his master's hot breath on his skin, making him shiver.

"Little Latvia," Ivan started, smirking inwardly but giving a dark, low smile physically.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir?"

"You know there's a rule to sleeping in my bed."

Raivis quivered as Ivan pulled back and looked him in the eyes. His shoulders were now numb.

"You don't lay in it unless I'm in it, as well."

"Y-yes sir…"


	2. Missing Person 1

**Eduard seems like the kind of person who really cares but just can't show it D;  
Hrrrmmm not really EduardXRaivis, just some brother stuff.**

* * *

"Eduard?"

Without his glasses, the night air around him swam blurrily, but he recognized his little brother's small voice from next to him. Eduard turned over to face the quivering figure standing next to his bed, outlined from the window's light

"What is it Raivis?" Eduard murmured sleepily. His brother shifted.

"I c-can't rest…" Raivis whispered, and Eduard stared at him before sighing.

"Try to, Rai. You need to sleep."

"I- I can't." Raivis' voice trembled, and Eduard knew what was coming. "I-I see him too much w-when I do…"

Raivis kneeled over Eduard's mattress and buried his face into the blanket, his shoulders shaking. Eduard sighed, reached over and gently grabbed the Latvian's shoulder.

"P-please Eduard…"

"Come here."

Silently, the smallest Baltic climbed under the covers with his older brother. Eduard moved over to make room without saying a word as well. He could feel his little brother's face press against his chest, the small body heaving, buried beneath the covers where no sound escaped. He knew how loud to cry; only Eduard could hear him within the thick sheets.

An arm draped over the small Baltic's shoulder, Eduard gently rubbing his back.

"It's alright Rai." Eduard spoke, tiredness seeping through his body slowly. This ritual had become a weekly thing, but Eduard had remembered when it had been a nightly thing a while back, and sighed softly.

A small sob bubbled out through the fabric. Eduard buried his face in Raivis' hair, the clean, soothing scent of his little brother running along his senses.

"I-I miss him… I'm scared f-for him…"

"Worry about yourself right now." Eduard couldn't seem to make sense of that, but somehow it did.

"It'll end soon for us, too." Eduard spoke again, and he looked down to see blurry amethyst eyes looking up to him through the darkness. Something in his chest twitched painfully.

Raivis gave a shaky breath. He nodded.

Eduard looked into the darkness of the mansion's deep wooden walls. His mind was silent; he didn't want to think. He wasn't like Toris, who could make both of them see the bright side of things when the world was on fire. He wasn't the leader, or a parent, but he was Raivis' brother.

"Raivis…"

"I-I know…"

"Just sleep. It'll be our turn, too."

The youngest Baltic's body gently fell into a calm sleepy trance within his brother's arms. Eduard lay there, stroking golden locks, cherishing the taste of the insecure bond where he had been the one to reassure when their protector wasn't there.

"We'll be together again, soon. We can make it… We have to."


End file.
